


headaches; heartaches

by ashkin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Soccer Player Jeongyeon, cheerleader nayeon, fluff??? idk, jeong almost killing nayeon but... make it cute, jeongyeon literally concusses nayeon but nayeon is nayeon so she works it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkin/pseuds/ashkin
Summary: Nayeon is completely disoriented, and it's absolutely Jeongyeon's fault.





	headaches; heartaches

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever just... have an idea?

“Holy shit…”  
  
Nayeon can barely open her eyes, the source of light above her completely overwhelming all of her senses. She can barely see the full outlines for the silhouettes that just barely begin to shade her from the rays above her. Their voices sound muffled, and the figures above her begin to spin. Her vision blurs and dizzies, and the shapes almost bulge until they look borderline cartoonish.  
  
They’re definitely saying – maybe even shouting – something, but she begins to giggle to herself at how stupid they look. “You look like an upside-down pear,” she manages to get out, unsure if the volume can even reach, and it’s hard to figure out whether or not she’s imagining the slur to her own voice. Syllables feel harder to let go of, heavy and weighing on her as her lips move.  
  
_Maybe the aliens have arrived. It’s finally time._ The blurred visual that she has vaguely reminds her of some old, awful horror movie where the victim was on a hospital bed, aliens above her with prodding tools beneath a medical lamp of some kind. _Shit, are they bad aliens? Are they going to experiment on me? Fuck. _She doesn’t normally think of space, let alone aliens, but she feels so disoriented that she can’t help but remember the time that Chaeyoung texted her about “cosmic revelations” during the one time she had gotten high. Nayeon has to stay in top form for the cheerleading squad, so she doesn’t partake in such recreational pleasures, but she wonders if this is what it feels like – except maybe without feeling like her head is swollen.  
  
“Nayeon!” She’s a little shocked when the voices surrounding her suddenly become clearer. Her smile stretches goofily when she realizes how familiar the voice is.  
  
“Oh, Jihyo.”  
  
“It’s Jeongyeon, doofus.”  
  
“Shit,” she slurs out, becoming aware of how wet her mouth feels. It doesn’t seem right, but she’s not one to argue when she barely feels conscious. She squints, still unable to clearly see the face of the person above her when the sun – something she has only been able to figure out in the last few seconds – is behind them, shadowing their features almost entirely. The others that are crowded around are donning a mixture of soccer and cheerleading uniforms, but she keeps her attention on the one directly above her. “No wonder you looked like a fucking alien.”  
  
The laugh that follows is definitely not Jeongyeon’s, that much Nayeon knows. “I’m messing with you, you’re right. Jeongyeon went to get the nurse.” There’s a smile in Jihyo’s voice. Nayeon can tell without needing to look anyway.  
  
“Nurse? Why?”  
  
“Frankly, it’s because you look like shit.”  
  
“We both know I look good even then.” Nayeon blinks a few times, slowly, and things begin to come into focus. Although it’s still hard with the sun shining directly into her face, she’s able to make out more of Jihyo’s face despite being a silhouette. A quick and handsy assessment of the ground next to her confirms that she is out on the field. “Wait, weren’t we having practice?”  
  
“Yep,” says Jihyo, gently helping Nayeon to sit up on the grass. Looking down, it’s easy to see the grass stains, dirt, and blood all over her practice uniform.  
  
“… Did I kill someone in cold dirt? What’s going on?”  
  
“It’s ‘cold blood,’ Nayeon.”  
  
Nayeon glares at Jihyo pointedly. “I know what I said.”  
  
Jihyo rolls her eyes and dabs at Nayeon’s mouth with the rolled-up sleeve of a jacket around her waist. “And here I was, hoping that a fall like that would make you funnier.”  
  
“What? I fell?”  
  
Jihyo snorts. “More than that.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“It means that Jeongyeon should be the one to tell you and not me.” Jihyo smiles, pulling back her sleeve to show Nayeon the streak of blood on it. “It’s your lip that’s bleeding.”  
  
Nayeon makes a noise that’s somewhere between a squeal and a groan. She barely remembers anything. The last thing in her memory is complimenting Jennie on formation improvement, but nothing else after that. She nods gratefully when Jihyo offers her jacket altogether, and Nayeon keeps the sleeve pressed to her mouth until Jeongyeon finally arrives back with a nurse.  
  
It’s not long before Nayeon is absolutely floored by the fact that she has to ride in an ambulance in order to get to the nearest clinic. While retrieving her jacket, Jihyo made sure to also shove Jeongyeon into the ambulance, soccer uniform and all, and so Nayeon finds herself eyeing Jeongyeon sitting beside the stretcher.  
  
“I’m waiting,” she says after a few minutes of silence pass. Jeongyeon refuses to look at her despite keeping their hands held together, and Nayeon can practically smell the guilt. It mainly smells like blood and dirt and metal and sweaty soccer shorts, but the point is that Jeongyeon looks guilty as all hell.  
  
Jeongyeon scratches her chin with her free hand. “I figured I’d wait until you were in a building where you legally can’t kill m—ow, hey, don’t squeeze so hard!” She bites her lip before looking to Nayeon, finally. “So basically… one of your cheer girls messed up and you fell from the top of the pyramid. While you were getting up, a ball I kicked sort of… hit you right in the head and you just fell right back down.”  
  
Nayeon blinks. “Is that a joke?”  
  
Jeongyeon tries but fails to get her hand out of Nayeon’s grasp. “Nope.” There’s a long minute where Nayeon is staring at Jeongyeon, though in truth it is due to a delay in reaction time. “Nayeon?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“… Are you good?”  
  
“I’m on a stretcher in an ambulance, and I’m covered in blood and filth. I’d say yes.” Nayeon scoffs, though she loosens her grip on Jeongyeon’s palm slightly. She doesn’t find any reason to crush any fingers – unless the doctors inform her that she has broken any bones, in which case she may consider. Besides, she likes Jeongyeon’s hands. Clearly her feet deserve nothing after propelling a ball into Nayeon’s face, but soccer is, for the most part, a very hands-off game. Nayeon can forgive the hands.  
  
“I’m sorry, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon is sincere, and she brings her other hand forward to enclose Nayeon’s entire hand. Nayeon remembers the time that Jihyo joked that her hands were so big that it took two hands just to hold one normally, but Jeongyeon’s hands always found a way to nestle themselves in nicely. “I honestly got really freaked out when I saw you collapse onto the ground like that.”  
  
Nayeon shrugs. “I like to make a show of what it means to be drop dead gorgeous.” In all honesty, she finds the whole thing to be scary as well. But she knows how Jeongyeon is, and there’s no point in making her feel worse over any what-if scenario that clearly did not happen.  
  
Jeongyeon snorts. “That’s a tasteless joke, you know.”  
  
“Art is all about interpretation, so I won’t take that personally.” Nayeon finds it in herself to smirk, despite the awkward gauze stuck to her lip. “If you can’t handle my performative art, then I don’t know what to tell you.”  
  
“I’m glad it was free, then. It kinda’ sucked.”  
  
“You can relate to sucking. Again, it’s art, it’s meant to be relata–”  
  
“Stop hanging around with Chaeyoung.”  
  
Nayeon chuckles. “She’s not _that_ gung-ho about the art stuff.”  
  
“I know.” Jeongyeon smirk. “But you’re going to be a very bad influence on her with that kind of talk.”  
  
“Have you met you?” Nayeon has very little trouble recalling countless pranks that Jeongyeon has played on her and Jihyo growing up. “You’re much worse for her. Frankly, only Jihyo can save her now.”  
  
“That’s true,” Jeongyeon admits with a chuckle.  
  
It becomes quiet again, but Nayeon doesn’t mind, and she knows Jeongyeon well enough to be able to tell that she, too, feels a little more comfortable. Their hands remain together until they get to the nearest clinic, and it takes an impressively short time for Nayeon to get in and be told what she already knows – she has a concussion.  
  
“Maybe you should move cheer squad practice to a time when teams aren’t practicing?” Jeongyeon suggests while they wait outside for Nayeon’s parents to arrive, their hands together between them yet again. “It was really dangerous.”  
  
Nayeon raises an eyebrow at her, although the medical wrapping around her head makes her look sillier than she thinks. “And miss the chance to see my girlfriend being hot in her team uniform? Fat chance.”  
  
“Your girlfriend was the one who almost killed you.” Jeongyeon voice tries to deliver it as a joke, Nayeon can tell, but there’s a clear waver that signals something else.  
  
Nayeon turns and leans her weight into Jeongyeon, gently pressing a kiss against her cheek. “It’s okay, babe. We both know you couldn’t kill me if you tried.”  
  
It elicits a small puff of amused air out of Jeongyeon. “Cockiness will be what kills you, I think.”  
  
“Point is, it won’t be you.”  
  
Nayeon is surprised by the lack of a retort, and her smirk falters when she sees how intensely Jeongyeon is staring into her eyes. It’s not the kind of intense gaze that comes with going a little too far on the basement couch, and it’s certainly not the kind of intense gaze that Nayeon is used to when Jeongyeon finds too much garbage in Nayeon’s room. It’s something different, something soft and full of something that Nayeon isn’t sure a second-year should be able to feel, let alone say, yet.  
  
But no words are said and, instead, Nayeon’s eyes flutter shut as Jeongyeon’s arms wrap around her form, Jeongyeon’s mouth wrapping around her lips. Nayeon pushes back, lips gliding over Jeongyeon’s in the brisk Autumn air. She smiles into the kiss, tugging at Jeongyeon’s bottom lip when she feels Jeongyeon shed her jacket and wrap it around her, instead.  
  
“Don’t worry, Jeong. You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Nayeon whispers against Jeongyeon’s mouth.  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> there it is. that's the whole thing.


End file.
